inFAMOUS: Of Blood and Bones
by SnugglyMcSnug
Summary: Harry was handed to the D.U.P on a silver platter. Given to them by his parents. Yet, the D.U.P made a mistake. They never found out Harry's power, and now, they might never find out. At least not without dying. Rated T for blood, bone, vulgar language and some violence in later chapters. Bad Karma Delsin, that naughty little fella.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Harry. We know you're a bio-terrorist. Your family turned you in. This is your last chance to tell us, otherwise we... 'ask' your family, what is your power?" Queried the red-headed cow. Augustine was her name.

Was.

Harry sat on the concrete podium, with which he was supplied as to act as a seat. He didn't move most days, just sat there in his chair, staring at the rubble covered floor, Augustine's voice becoming less of a human's voice to him, but more of a devils.

Harry slowly began to lift his head. The first movement he had done in the past 24 hours. His eyes slowly bounced from concrete spire to concrete spire, absorbing the sights that he has had to live with for 4 years. The floor was laden with yellow paint, representing lines you're meant to follow when switching test chambers. Harry lifted his head until his eyes fell upon Augustine. Harry clicked his tongue before quietly saying, "They're already dead. You wouldn't allow them to live, considering they saw how you treat condu- I mean... "Bio-Terrorists" so you'd have to kill them, as to make sure they don't uncover the truth."

Augustine was slightly taken aback by how on point Harry was.

That was her mistake. She reacted. Now, Harry knew he had nothing to lose, so a sly grin spread across his face. He looked down to his metal cuffs, running his eyes across the yellow metal slowly, looking for the slightest weakness. That was when it happened. Augustine moved back to the front of her observation pod, her own power, concrete, making the walls and floor.

"Well... I..." Augustine didn't know what to say, or how to react. So she just told him about the news. "Now, Harry, I'm going to be gone for a while. There has been an incident with the first transport car on it's way to Curdan Cay, so, I must go deal with it." She began to slowly walk back and forth across the window, her patronizing tone strong, "You will be under constant observation whilst I'm gone, so, be a dear and don't misbehave?"

Harry didn't react to her words. He continued to quietly look over the yellow metal, whilst, unbeknownst to her, he watched Augustine. He watched her leave, and he saw the observation pod completely empty.

This was his chance.

Harry jumped up from the chair, wasting no time. His knees cracked with lactic acid as he did so, causing him a little discomfort. Harry quickly jogged to the area beneath the observation pod, which, ironically, was out of the pod's sight. And so, he coughed.

Harry coughed for a good 50 seconds, before stopping. He raised the metal cuffs to his mouth, the key slot directly in front of his lips. The metallic smell filled Harry's lungs, as he slowly pushed a key out of his mouth, which he, inside of him, had shaped perfectly to fit the lock. He didn't swallow the key. He wasn't given it. He crafted it.

He crafted it out of bone.

 **Author's Notes:**

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. I know it is quite short, but I plan to keep this fanfic going, to have multiple chapters. Now, some people may be wondering what Harry's power is. His power is Gore. He can manipulate blood and bone to fulfill his needs. I plan to explore some of this power in the next chapter.

Thankyou for reading, and if you have any criticism or would like to leave a review, feel free! I am also (possibly) accepting OC's to be in the story. If you would like to be considered, send me an IM. Thankyou once again.

~Ono


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pushed the key in to the lock, twisting his head at an awkward angle to unlock it. There was a loud clang as Harry's bindings loosened, their burdening weight slightly less noticeable. Harry dropped his hands downwards, the cuffs sliding off of his hands with ease. Harry lifted his hands in front of his face and flexed his fingers, smiling at the his freedom.

"We have an escapee! I repeat, Harry is no longer in his cell!" An unknown male voice bellowed from the speakers. He must've been been speaking through the intercom, Harry thought to himself. Harry's smile faded as he quickly jogged back in to the sight of the pod.

"Nevermind... he was just under the po- Wait... Where are your cuffs?" There was a slight panic in the man's voice, as he, nor anyone else, knew what Harry's power was. "We have a code 19F, prisoner has escaped their cuff-" Before the man could finish his sentence, harry had lifted up his fist and clenched. Suddenly, ass the word their escaped the man's mouth, he began to feel the most intense pain he ever felt.

The man began to crumple in to a ball, Harry causing every bone in his body to fold in on itself, turning the man in to a human soccer ball, killing him.

Now that Harry had killed one of the D. , he had to act fast, he had to escape the prison. Harry ran straight to the concrete which acted as a door, moving as fast as his legs could carry him, the sound of small rocks cracking under his feet. Once he reached the door, he stopped, and lifted his arms up, somewhat resembling Jesus on the cross. He was doing this as he was getting ready.

All of a sudden, Harry made his palms flat, and a small, red ball appeared in his hands. These balls began to grow in size, as it began to spread the liquid over his arms in a spiraling motion. It added a slight beauty to his orange, D.U.P supplied orange jumpsuit. He allowed this to charge, before slowly bring his hands together, forming a massive ball of... blood.

He brought his hands behind his back, holding the blood ball in place with both hands. Then, all of a sudden, Harry slammed his fists forward, the ball of blood slamming in to the concrete door. The concrete shattered like glass from the blow, some of the rubble landing on one of the guards that were about to breach the room, and attempt to take Harry's rights away from him once again.

Harry left through the smoking hole which he had created, and some of these guards got their first look at him. He had been under Augustine's watch, and only Augustine's. Because he didn't break. No matter how hard she tried to break him, he didn't. So he was hers.

Until now.

The guards got their first look at Harry. He had long, strawberry blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail. His skin was pale, and his eyes were filled with a look of pure determination. He was determined to break free.

"Sir, if you go back inside your cell, no further action will be taken. You will continue to live within this prison, as if nothing ever happ-" Fearfully mumbled one of the guards, before being cut off by Harry, who had finally had enough.

"Live? You call this cesspool of shit living? I can't even wipe my own ass, I have to be fed, I have to be given water, as if I am some sort of baby. this isn't living. This is a crime. I'm not the criminal, Augustine is. What she is doing to us Conduits... it's sick." Remarked Harry, an angered stare filling his eyes, the only emotion showing on his face.

"Sir, you have 5 seconds to enter your cell, otherwise, we shoot." Sheepishly answered a second D.U.P guard. There were 6 in the hallway with Harry.

Harry looked down either side of the hallway. The doors were labeled. One was labeled "Lobby", and one was labeled "Prisoner: Cell Block H". There was another door opposite him, past the D.U.P guards that had gotten to 3 on their countdown. Above the door was a label that read "Abigail Walker".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry let out a sly smirk, as he drifted his eyes from D.U.P to D.U.P. He glanced over their black and yellow uniforms, and he heard the blood pumping in his veins. So, he did what he knew he'd have to do to survive. At least, if he didn't want to kill anyone. Harry lifted his hand, a grey, transparent air floating between his fingers and slowly up his forearm. His grin then slowly grew in size, as he slowly raised his middle finger, the countdown reaching two.

Then, the soldiers dropped their guns, and began moaning in pain. None of them could move their arms. They were under Harry's control now. That's when they began to feel the pain in their wrists. Like something was pushing it's way out of them. They were all in stunned silence, as they saw their skin bulge at where they felt the unknown entity pushing at their skin. Then, all of a sudden, all of the soldier's wrists made a satisfying pop sound, as the bone ripped through the skin.

Once the bone popped out of their wrists, it stopped growing. They were all shouting in pain, as the tip of each of the bones began to sharpen themselves, bending to Harry's wishes. Then, all of their wrists plummeted to the ground, the sharpened bone pinning all six of the D.U.P guards in position. The whole time, Harry sat there, watching, a shit eating grin on his face. "One." He said aloud to the men, before walking towards the door marked 'Lobby'.

Harry's escape had caused the building to be evacuated. Of course, the soldiers were still around, but all non-military personnel were evacuated from the building. From the area.

What made it better was that they were forced to abandon all of their belongings. Their bags, their coats... and their cars. It didn't take Harry long searching through the receptionist's bag before he found her car keys. They were electronic, which made the situation ten times easier for him.

-

"I can't stop it man! I can't stop it Reggie, I can't stop it man!"


	4. Chapter 4

_*A week has passed. Delsin and his brother, Reggie, have arrived in Seattle. As have a undetermined number of conduits. Delsin wants to find Augustine, to get her friends help, to take her power... both. He didn't imagine who he'd meet on his path. Eugene, Fetch... and mystery incarnate.*_

The air was full of smoke. Clouds of the toxic gas polluted the skyline, leaving people in panic. Cars were left deserted on the street, their screaming owners sprinting away from the explosions coming from the smokey area. Gunfire filled the air, as well as screams, groans, explosions... and shouts of Bio-Terrorist. This guy wasn't subtle.

Harry stood on the roof. Peering down at the mayhem his fellow conduit had caused. Harry analysed the situation. The place of attack was one of the D.U.P's many temporary mobile command centers. It looked like this new conduit Harry had seen had managed to drain a new power from the command center's core relay. Harry had never thought of that, and neither had he had a chance. He'd been in that prison for years.

The wind kicked up Harry's jacket. He'd been in Seattle for half a week, so he'd had a chance to buy some clothes. He wore A dark blue leather hoodie, with a yellow '111' stitched in to the right breast pocket. He wore a claret t-shirt with a wearing stretch of text that read 'Ad Victoriam'. He wore black jeans that fit snug, yet were not tight, with a brown plaid belt. He wore a pair of tan worker boots along with this, and he had his hair tied back.

Harry quickly scaled down the building with little effort, using his power, but making sure to be out of sight. He reached the ground and walked towards the wreckage, the darkness of the alley shadowing his movements. He quietly left the alley way, walking in to the smokey area. He lifted up his hood and put his forearm over his mouth, to block himself from breathing in any of the noxious gas. He took a quick look around, before he dragged his eyes on to something rather interesting. He could see something through the smoke, something bright and colorful, quite unlike anything he had ever seen before. Then, Harry realized what he was staring at, and he wasn't staring at something. He was staring in to someones eyes.

A pair of glowing, aqua eyes.

Harry shook his head, to see if what he saw was real. But they were gone. Then Harry, above the sound of burning plastic and melting metal, heard someone land in front of him. He turned his head, and his eyes were level with those of a man with scraggly black hair, wearing a beanie.

The one thing that Harry was glad he got in the D.U.P prison were his reflexes, and his quick thinking. Maybe, this wasn't the time for those skills to have been used. But... That isn't a fair question to ask Harry.

It'd be a much fairer question if you were to ask the bone protruding from Delsin's ankles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus- Agh, what the hell man?" Spouted Delsin, in agonizing pain.

Harry had realized his mistake, as he watched Delsin fall limply to the ground, grunting in pain. Harry couldn't help but let out a small, sly grin as he looked at the pain he had caused. He didn't care who he had hurt. He just liked knowing he was strong. He liked being powerful.

"What did I do?" Muttered Delsin as he lie there, immobilized by two small shards of bone.

Harry didn't say a word, but he kept his eyes locked on Delsin. Harry thought about what he had just done. He had stopped a human being, the world's most dangerous creature, from moving with the flick of his wrist. Delsin was Harry's plaything at this moment in time, and they both knew it. Right then, in those few seconds, Harry began to truly understand what he had. The power he had. It wasn't a curse like he once thought it to be. It was a gift. A weapon.

Harry's smile faded as he clicked his fingers, the bone that was popping out of Delsin's ankles suddenly retreating back inside of him. The pain Delsin was feeling vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and Delsin didn't know what to do now. It was clear if Delsin attacked, that he would be shut down.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you anymore, unless I have a reason. You startled me." Mumbled Harry down to the man. "Need a hand up?" Harry said, extending his hand to Delsin. Delsin quickly took it as Harry lifted him up in one fell swoop, the smoke still in the air around them. "I'm Ha- Don't worry about my name."

"Oh... uh alright, I'm Delsin. Nice to meet such a friendly fellow." Delsin, chuckled a little as he said this, but then he realized... he didn't have Harry's power. Harry had begun to stroll off at this point, so he needed to act fast.

"Hey, dude!" Delsin shouted to Harry as he began to jog over to him. "Is there... is there something wrong with you? I didn't get your power." Delsin said nonchalantly, forgetting about the fact most Conduits don't absorb powers.

"That isn't how this Conduit thing works." Harry sighed as he mumbled.

"You see though, that is my power. I can absorb powers. But I... I didn't get yours. Do you mind like, I don't know how to describe it, doing your magic powering up thinga-majig?" Delsin said curiously.

"Are you serious? Powering up thinga-majig? Do you mean charging up?" Groaned Harry, emphasizing the word 'Charging' heavily.

"Yes, yes yes yes! That's it. Do you mind charging up for me, so I can grab your hand?" Delsin shyly mumbled, as he looked at Harry attentively

Harry simply sighed as he pushed his hand towards Delsin, the red, cloudy fog surrounding his forearm, covering his skin. Delsin stood there in amazement at the simplistic beauty of the red fog, before speedily clamping his hand on Harry's.

Nothing happened. So Delsin let go, and then grabbed on again.

Nothing.

"Is it working?" Harry questioned Delsin.

"No... Here, let me try charging up." He said, biting his lip from the inside of his mouth as he rose a brow.

Delsin allowed the smoke an sparks to shroud his arm, as he lifted his hand a little. With bot of their powers charged, Delsin quickly gripped Harry's hand.

Then something... odd happened. The area around them began to fill with blue sparks as the entirety of both of the men's bodies were covered with their power. There muscles seized as the bodies were filled with unprecedented power, energy flying from their bodies. There heads were flung back, as smoke flew from Delsin's body, and blood covered the floor surrounding Harry.

Then there was a surge of energy, the likes of which could level a town if it was an actual explosion. But, this was just energy. Enough energy to launch both Delsin and Harry in to opposite builds, and destroying the brick walls they crashed in to.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Howdy, Ono here. This chapter is a bit... odd, but I hope you enjoy it. So, I'm writing this as I'd like to inform you of some things about this story._

 _1\. It is completely off the cuff. I'll sit at my computer with a cup of coffee, and write whatever I feel._

 _2\. I have only played inFAMOUS: Second Son and inFAMOUS: First Light. The others, I haven't even touched. I plan to, though._

 _3\. Reviews inspire me. Whenever I get a review, I always strive to better myself from it, and do it as soon as I can. I got a review not too long ago and then, I wrote this._

 _4\. I'm a gamer, through and through. I will probably sprinkle in a ton of game references throughout my story. Hell, I already have with the '11' hoodie and the 'Ad Victoriam' shirt._

 _5\. OC is still open. So far, I've gotten one request, and I'm slowly integrating that character in to my story._

 _Thankyou for reading this story, and thankyou to all who follow it and read each chapter. You're fuckin' byoutiful._


	6. Chapter 6

Dust clouded Harry's eyes as they fluttered open, as he regained consciousness. His ears were ringing, and he could feel the sharp, irritating corners of bricks in his back. Harry was dizzy, dazed. He had no idea what was happening, or what had happened.

He slowly sat up, the world spinning. Dust was floating in the air, and Harry was inside of a building, having flown through the wall. Outside of the building, rubble and crumbled brick lay everywhere. The ground was covered in cracks, smoke pouring from some, and others seemed to bleed. He could hear people screaming, albeit muffled, but he could hear one person clearer then everyone else. It was a woman, and she was screaming a lot. But there was one distinguishable word to Harry. 'Delsin'.

Harry stood up, and stumbled before gaining his balance. Parts of bricks feel off of his back, as his hood fell off of his head. He looked around the street, outside of the building. There was rubble everywhere, from the crumbled buildings, but he only saw two figures. A body on the ground, and woman crouching over him. Harry couldn't stay here, the D.U.P would be here any second. So he clicked fingers, in an attempt to make bone spires lift him on to the roof.

Yet nothing happened.

So Harry tried again, this time trying harder, focusing on the action.

Still, nothing happened.

Then Harry realized what had happened. Delsin hadn't got Harry's power aswell.

Delsin had stolen his power.

Filled with anger, Harry shouted out in a rage "DELSIN!" before sprinting in a dizzy haze towards the man on the ground.

Once Harry got to the man, he grabbed the woman by the shoulder and pushed her off of the now conscious Delsin, and stared down at him angrily.

"Hey, whats the big deal man?" Said the woman to Harry.

Harry leaned down and grabbed Delsin by the collar, lifting him up. Harry slammed Delsin against the wall beside him, in a fit of pure anger, and screamed at him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? WHERE IS MY POWER?!".

Delsin didn't answer, unsure of what to do. He didn't steal powers - he gained them. The woman that was looking at Delsin then tried to grab Harry and pull him off of Delsin, but to no avail Harry sent a knee in to Delsin's stomach, causing Delsin to lean forward in pain. He coughed as he did so, when Harry heard unknown footsteps approach him. Then, he felt cold steel pushed against the back of his head.

"Let go of him, and put your hands in the air." Said the unknown male. Harry complied, and let go of Delsin's collar. Delsin fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes, and grunted as he landed. "You're under arrest."

Harry heard the words that ruined his life once before, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. Harry closed his eyes, and then felt light, as if he was dust. He opened his eyes again, to see that he was now behind the person that was behind him.

Harry had phased through him.

Seizing the opportunity, Harry swiftly kicked out the man's legs, causing him to fall to the floor. He then flipped the man over with his foot, and place that foot on his neck, trapping him in position. He used his other foot to tread on the man's wrist, causing him to drop his pistol.

"You... You didn't lose your powers. You gained some..." Harry heard Delsin mutter. "You just turned... turned to dust."

Harry wasn't sure whether to believe Delsin or not, as he stared at the man. On his jacket, he saw the name 'Reggie'.

"What did you do to me, Delsin?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me, or he dies." Harry threatened, a sly grin appearing on his face. But, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a bright pink light. The woman from earlier was charging up. She raised her hand to Harry, and he noticed the pink spiraling get closer to her hand. He quickly ducked down and pushed his forearm out, a stretch of bone popping out and spreading, creating a bone shield.

The woman then began to fire unknown projectiles at the shield, in an attempt to break it. Harry had no choice but to move back, and release Reggie. Reggie scurried over to Delsin, to check on him, as the woman kept firing.

Having run out of charge, the woman, in a panic, sprinted towards a building to the right, towards the neon sign that said 'FISH BAR'. Harry quickly took the shield out of his arm, holding it like an over sized Frisbee. He then slung the once bone shield at the running woman, in an attempt to incapacitate her.

It connected with the woman's legs, causing her to hit the ground, as she screamed in pain. Harry launched bone from the shield, and used the bone to trap the woman's hands and feet, stopping her from moving by wrapping around her ankles and wrists before stabbing in to the ground.

Delsin shouted "Fetch, no!"

Harry looked at Delsin, who had already fired a ball of smoke at him. It hit Harry square in the face, knocking him on to his back. He groaned in pain, before shouting out, "I wouldn't have attacked if she hadn't shot first!"

"I was protecting Reggie!" Shouted Fetch as she wriggled around under her bone restraints.

Harry got back to his feet quickly, in a battle ready position, but Delsin was standing there as if nothing had happened, but Reggie had a gun trained on Harry.

"Reggie, put the gun down man. He was just worried, alright? We all do weird things when we're worried." Delsin said to his brother.

"But he attacked you Delsin, and he attacked Abigail. He threatened to kill ME!"

"I know, just... I'm sure he didn't mean to do anything. He was worried. Look, I turned Fetch around from being a criminal, and this dude was the most willing to give me his power. Trust me on this - he won't hurt us." Delsin whispered to his brother.

Reggie let out a huff before dropping his aim. "Anything happens," Reggie moaned, "It's on you." Delsin smiled and nodded to Reggie, as Harry left his battle-ready position.

"You mind releasing Fetch? She was just protecting my brother, man." Delsin politely asked Harry.

Harry closed and opened his fist, the bone shield, and constraints completely evaporating.

"Thankyou, mysterious Conduit. Now, there is one issue remaining." Delsin stated.

"I don't have your power."


	7. Chapter 7

"So... you're going to be releasing the conduits to... take their powers?" Harry shook his head a little as he asked this question, his feet loosely dangling over the roof's edge. Harry had his hood down, his tied up blonde hair showing, as Delsin paced back and forth on the roof, just behind him.

"Think about it Harry. I could become y'know... a god! I'll be unstoppable - I could DESTROY the D.U.P!" Delsin said, excitement clearly in his voice. He swung his arms around as he spoke, and fetch sat on a dusty air vent nearby.

"So, you're doing this for personal gain?" Harry said, his posture rising from hunched to straight backed.

"No- Well, I me- I guess, But- I'm going to be using the powers for-" Delsin said, his walking and arm flailing stopping all of a sudden.

Harry stood up as he began to talk, twisting his hoodie's cuffs around so that they fit his wrists more comfortably. "You've been leading me, Fetch, and your other friend - what's his name, Eugene? On this epic quest... of personal gain. Not to be mean here, but I can tell you're not exactly the nicest egg in Grandma's egg basket. So, I... will not help you. I'm not here to help one person get stronger, I want freedom for myself - and the other conduits. Without their power being taken. So, it was nice to meet you Delsin, but I guess we're not gonna be on good terms, because, I will NOT let you take the power of the other conduits unless I die. Nice meeting you, though."

Delsin stood there, a little shocked at how blunt Harry was. He panicked, and said the first thing that came to his mind, his happy, up-beat self gone, a darker version of himself staying by. "I can make that a reality, Harry."

Harry was walking towards the roof exit at this point, but he stopped upon hearing Delsin's threat, his fist clenching. White mist shrouded Harry's fists, a small smile spreading across his face as Delsin turned towards Harry, his own fists clenched, smoke spiraling over his fore arms.

"That a challenge, Delsin?" Harry said, threateningly.

Fetch jumped off of the AC unit she was sat on, having been thinking over everything that had been said. She began to charge up, but for who, neither Harry or Delsin knew. Fetch didn't even realize she had charged - she was just full of emotion.

"Delsin... you were lying to me? You said we were just going to free them... not use them" Fetch said, almost crying, on the verge of tears.

Delsin was panicking now. This man - This conduit that had just turned up out of the blue, no warning, no chasing, just walked up to him, may have just ruined not only his plan - but his relationship aswell. "Fetch, I-"

"No Delsin. I'm going to free the conduits, with or without you." Fetch then ran to be beside Harry. She wouldn't be able to set them free on her own, she needed help. Harry might just be able to provide that help.

Harry had unclenched his fist, and stopped charging. He turned around too look at Delsin. He didn't know why he did it, to wave goodbye perhaps. But he saw Delsin had his palm aimed at the back of Fetch's head, and Harry did the first thing he could think of.

He brought a shield of bone up from the floor of the roof, protecting Fetch's back, just before Delsin fired his shots. The balls of toxic smoke crashed in to the bone, causing shards of it to fly off of the shield. Fetch screamed, as she thought the smoke was going to hit her after hearing it be fired.

The sound of a helicopter began to quietly fill the air.

Delsin let out a shout of anger, before launching a barrage of smoke at Harry. Harry quickly dived behind the shield, and grabbed Fetch, putting his back up against the bone shield in case the shield broke, providing Fetch more protection.

The helicopter grew louder.

"How dare you, Fetch!? I helped you get here, and now you're going to side with him?!" Delsin screamed, as he stopped his barrage of smoke.

The helicopter was close now.

Delsin let out a final shout of anger before jumping from the roof, using his smoke propulsion to glide down safely.

The helicopter was closer.

"You... You saved me. You don't even know my name, but you still did... Why?" Fetch mumbled, as she hid her face in Harry's hoodie. She was still new to having people care about her, new to having actual friends. She was surprised to get new ones. "I couldn't let you get hurt now, could I?" Harry smiled as he spoke, the smile audible in his voice.

The helicopter was above them now, the sound unbearably loud. So loud, in fact, neither Harry or Fetch heard the knock-out gas grenades hit the floor.

Harry fell first, and Fetch fell atop him soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up first. His eyes fluttered open, the searing hot rays of light piercing in to them. His hearing was distorted, but he heard a man shouting, but he couldn't tell what the man was shouting. Harry then heard the shuffling of feet, and the sound of scraping metal.

His eyes stopped fluttering, but his vision was still slightly blurred. His hands felt heavy. He looked around the room, and saw the silhouettes of 15 men, aiming guns at him, and him alone. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Something was restraining his arms, his shoulders, and even his legs. He was caught again.

Harry's vision and hearing had finally come back to him. He was on something similar to a hospital gurney, but tipped so that it was vertical. He had leather straps keeping him in place, and on his hands... sat Power Cuffs. But these cuffs weren't the shit-eating yellow of the D.U.P. No, this was a black colour. A matte black colour. Fetch was on the same restraining table as him, but she was still unconscious. He looked at the people he saw earlier, to see 15 armoured soldiers, their faces covered by black face masks and black goggles. They all wore black helmets, black tactical vests, black combat trousers, black military boots... They didn't want to be seen.

Then Harry heard footsteps. The sound of thick rubber smacking against steel floor. The soldiers split a little in the middle, and a men stepped out from behind them. His steps connected with the floor loudly.

The man was wearing a long, black trench coat, made of cotton. The edges of the coat were a light gray, the rest a black. The buttons were a sickly golden colour, and made of metal. Underneath his trench coat, on his torso, he was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt, with no decals on it. He was wearing black combat pants, just like the soldiers, and he was wearing black boots that went up the ankle, and had lace across the front of them. The bottom of the boots were a thick black rubber.

The man was wearing a pair of silver-framed aviators, and the lenses were tinted brown. His hair was short, more like stubble, and it was the colour of tracing paper. He had a large scar stretched across his left eye, that stretched from his temple to the brim of his nostril. The man took a step towards Harry, roughly 5 foot from him now, and stared at Harry for a moment. Harry remained motionless, his eyes void of emotion, his face empty. He didn't make a sound.

"I am Victor Tate. A name, you're no doubt sure to become acquainted with." Said the man. "I am the leader of GOLIATH. A private military organization that was created to destroy all Bio-Terrorists. They are a cancer on the world, and... you're one of the strongest we've ever seen."

"You see, we've been following you for a while, Harry. Ever since you escaped the D.U.P. Your power is a unique one. Something I didn't expect to see." Tate began to pace side to side in front of Harry, but Harry had closed his eyes. He was focused.

"I had you, and your female friend here, bought to me... as I wanted to make you an offer. An offer to join our cause. You will get what you want, when you want. You'll be payed whatever salary you wish, as long as you join GOLIATH."

Fetch, having woken up, began to angrily speak to the man, "You want us to kill our own kind? What kind of sick people do you think we are?!" Fetch began to shake in her chair, and during her thrashing, she looked at Harry. That's when she stopped. Because Harry wasn't resting his eyes.

He was charging for something.

Tate chuckled a little, and Fetch began to feel her Power Cuffs tighten. "Abigail. I'm a Bio-Terrorist. We are offering you both this opportunity because sometimes, fire has to be fought with fire. This is one of those times. Your cuffs tightening - that was me. I made that metal, that is currently stopping you both from using your power." Tate said, a smug grin spread across his face.

"This time, it won't stop me." Harry growled.

All of a sudden, Harry's body was sent thrusting forward, snapping his leather restraints. He landed in front of his restraining table, his body slouched due to the weight of his Power Cuffs. Tate didn't react to Harry's sudden escape, butt all of the soldiers did, and they all trained their G36C Assault Rifles on his face, ready to fire.

"Now, Harry..." Smirked Tate, "That was silly. You know I control your restraints."

There was suddenly a loud 'PING' as Harry's Power Cuffs snapped off. In their place, his hands were there, with thick, strong shards of bone protruding from his hands. All of the soldiers gasped, as Harry used his Bone power to lift him from the ground. He used the time Tate was talking to charge his power, make himself strong enough to break his cuffs. Not many people can do such a thing, and Harry could only do it because he was MADE of his power.

"Got to say, I didn't expect that. Get him, soldiers." With that final, dismissive statement, Tate walked away, and all of the soldiers returned their aim on Harry's head. Seeing as Tate had left, and he wouldn't be able to trap Harry using the steel floor, Harry made his Bone stepping stones explode in to shards of bone.

As he was doing this, Harry used his power to protrude some bone from Fetch's chest, as painlessly as he could, and cover her body, shielding her. The shrapnel from the exploding bone sprayed in to the soldiers, entering organs. Many of them died instantly, but 3 of them fell to the ground in agony, their last moments alive being nothing but pain.

Tate had already left the room, so Harry left his focussed state, and retracted the bone shield that covered Fetch.

"Sorry if that hurt you, Fetch. Didn't want you to die." Harry said, trying to comfort her, before jogging over to her.

Fetch simply nodded, her face showing she was a little pained, as Harry undid her leather binds. She feel off the table and on to her knees, not expecting the drop. Harry quickly helped her up, and she was on her feet quickly. Harry took one of the guards keys and unlocked her power cuffs as quick as he could, the metal smashing down on the floor.

"Now, how the FUCK are we getting out of here?" Harry mumbled, as he looked around the room. "Tate's exit will be guarded. Heavily."

"I've got an idea..." Fetch triumphed, looking up. Fetch began to charge, and Harry, guessing what she was about to do, took a few steps back. Her entire body slowly began to get covered in Neon.

Then, she flung her arms up in the air, and a huge blast of Neon flew from her hands, loudly. The Neon crashed in to the roof, and then through the roof above it, destroying everything in it's path. The Neon slowly Dissipated as it entered the sky, and Fetch fell to the floor in a dizzy haze, the Neon explosion having exhausted her.

Harry sprinted over to her and picked her up, sliding one arm underneath her knees and one arm her her arms. He then extend bone out the ball of his feet, lifting him in to the air, as well as Fetch, who had already fallen asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 ** _First off, we reached over 2000 views. That's fucking manic, cheers guys. Second of all, if you've sent me an OC, don't presume I will DEFINITELY use it. It's a possibility. Some of the people who have sent me OC's, I've replied to, they have a very decent chance of appearing in the fic. I'll try to fit in as many as I can. Thanks for reading. ~Ono_**

Fetch woke up, her head thumping with pain. Her muscles ached, and although she was just asleep, she was exhausted. She didn't know where she was, and right now, she didn't care. She was comfortable. She turned on to her left side, having been sleeping on her back, and continued to rest her head on the arm of the couch. She pulled the blanket covering her up on to her neck, her eyes still shut. She shuffled her legs a little, putting one on the top of the other before she got comfortable once more, holding the blanket up to her chin. She could tell the room she was in was dark, as no light tried intruding her eyelids. The couch she was on was comfortable, and she was still so tired... she began to fall back asleep.

Harry was in the kitchen, standing at the counter. The electronic kettle was humming it's sound, as he put a spoonful of sugar in to his cup. He put another one in before throwing the spoon down gently beside Fetch's cup. He placed down the container of sugar, before placing the lid on it, as the kettle clicked. Harry turned around as he walked towards the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing the milk. He quickly finished up making the coffees, milk in cup, then water, stir stir stir.

Harry entered the living room holding both cups. Harry's cup had a picture of a cartoon man in a blue and yellow jumpsuit, extending a thumbs up at the drinker, and Fetch's had a red and white polka dot design on it.  
"Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." Harry chuckled towards Fetch, who's eyes began to slowly open at Harry's remark.  
"I'm just..." She yawned then, before continuing, "So tired."  
"Here. I made you a coffee. Milk, two sugars." He said to her, passing her the cup.

Fetch sat up, bring the blanket with her to keep her body covered. She was clothed, but the blanket was too warm for her to give up just yet. She took the cup Harry offered her, holding the handle and cupping the side of it. She looked around sleepily. Ahead of her was a large HD TV, with a coffee table just in front of it. Harry placed his cup on this table, before speaking.  
"How you feeling? You just sort of conked out back there." Harry asked, his English accent thoroughly showing.  
"Not brilliant. My bones ache, my muscles ache... My head hurts." She smiled as she spoke to Harry, staring at the currently off TV.  
Harry chuckled, before motioning his head towards her coffee. "Drink that. It'll make you feel better. Always helps me."  
Fetch nodded and smiled, as she took a sip of the coffee. Harry and Fetch sat there for a couple of moments, in silence. However, once Harry went to say something, there was a quiet knocking on the door.

Harry placed his mug on the table, whilst raising his other hand and one finger, signalling for Fetch to wait a moment. Harry shuffled forward on the couch before getting up, and slowly began to walk over to the door. Once he reached the door, he looked through the peephole to see a man, wearing a white leather jacket with a black stripe spreading across it, and donning a pair of black tinted aviators. Atop his head was a baseball cap, turned backwards.

"Who is it?" Fetch asked, a little on edge. Conduit's are always cautious when it comes to things like this. The person on the other side of the door is always an enemy, unless proven otherwise. Harry shrugged in reply, as he grasped the door handle, twisting it gently.

"Hi. We've sort of met before, but not in the... traditional way. I'm Alex. Alexander Murdoch." The man said, taking off his glasses, revealing a pair of hazy blue eyes that could pierce someones soul.

"You're more likely to know me as a pair of glowing, aqua eyes. Good to meet you."


	10. Chapter 10

Alex entered the apartment as if he owned the place. He pushed past Harry, and his leg's swung a little carelessly as we walked. He swung his arms lightly with each of his steps, and you could feel the confidence emitting from him.

"Nice place you got here. Y'know, I used to live in a place like this." He said, a smirk on his face as he does so. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl Harry had left on the table, just as Harry shut the door, and slunk the chain lock into place. That's when Alex noticed Fetch, sitting on the couch, holding her coffee cup with both hands, staring at the turned off television. "Who's this pretty little thing?" He remarked, before taking a loud bite from the apple.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just who the actual FUCK are you?" Harry questioned Alex, now facing him. Harry was ready for a fight. There was a cloud of whitish grey dust surrounding each of Harry's hands.  
"I told you. I'm Alex!" He cheerfully said, with far too much enthusiasm, before taking another bite of the apple.  
Harry just sighed, before extending a large, sharp, shard of bone from each of his palms. "I can't be bothered with sarcy little idiots like you. Tell me why you're here, leave, or there will be issues." Harry growled. At this point, Fetch had put her mug down on the table in front of her and stood up, just in case they started exchanging powers in a violent manner.

"Don't worry there, sweetums." Alex said to Harry, not reacting to Harry's aggressiveness in anyway. "I'm here to help you. I mean, I followed you since the day I saw you." He said, taking another bite of the apple, before leaping up on to and sitting on the counter. Fetch had managed to maneuver herself through the room to be a bit closer to Harry, for tactical purposes in case of a fight. "I saw you get kidnapped by GOLIATH, and I saw that little 'squabble' you had with your boyfriend." He chuckled, speaking with his mouthful.

"See..." He said, jumping back off the table, "I have seen these GOLIATH goons before." He swallowed the mouthful of apple loudly, before pointing at Harry and Fetch, "And boy, they must really be after you two. They sent one of their strongest squads after you two. I think they were also meant to get that other dude... Devin? Damian? Oscar? Something like that." He chirped, before walking across the room and falling on to the couch. "They can see how strong your power is."

Harry slowly moved in front of Fetch as the man was talking, acting as a human shield of sorts. "How do you know this?" Harry remarked, the shards of bone retracting back in to his hands.

"Well, you see-" Before Alex could finish his sentence, the wall facing the street below erupted. The brick structure was decimated as a large, spiked concrete spire punctured it. The blast sent Harry back a few steps, causing him to reach out a hand to make sure Fetch didn't get hurt. Brick and rubble filled the room instantly, a cloud of dust kicking up into the air surrounding the area, before the concrete spire quickly exploded into dust.

"Leave the building." Shouted a deep, gritty voice. "Come out with your hands up and you may live. If you resist in anyway, we will proceed to open fire." Harry knew exactly who it was. It was the D.U.P. They had to have followed Alex here. Yet, Harry had already thought of a plan.

"Well, that's a way to get yourself noticed." Remarked Alex, in between his coughs from the dust.

Harry winked at Fetch, and at Alex, before shouting out to the D.U.P officers outside, "You're right. Too much blood has been shed. We're coming out."

Harry approached the hole in the wall first, to be greeted by an entire patrol of D.U.P. There were two standard D.U.P patrol vehicles, which were empty as the soldiers had left the vehicles. But, there were two D.U.P APCs, with each one of them having a man in the turret. Harry's plan may work. He leapt from the hole in the wall and landed with a thud. He raised his arms and walked forward, with all 23 soldiers aiming their rifles at him, and two turrets trained on him at all times. Next was Fetch, she did the same as Harry. She leapt out, put her hands up, and moved next to him. Harry and Fetch both dropped on to their knees as Alex jumped down, and landed with the remark "Rocky landing there boys...".

Harry had closed his eyes by this point. He was focussed on something, and Fetch could tell. She knew this was part of his plan.

Alex joined the other two by putting his hands up and kneeling down beside them.

"Alright, all 3 of you. We're going to cuff you to make sure you can't use your powers. If we see a single movement, we're opening fire." Said the highest ranking officer there, who was in a black robe that had yellow trimmings.

Fetch answered for all 3 of the Conduits by replying with a simple "Yes sir."

Harry's hands started shaking as he kept his eyes closed. Every soldier saw it. They presumed he was scared. So did Alex and Fetch. Boy, were they wrong.

All of a sudden, the two Soldiers manning the APC turrets lost control of their own bodies. Their limbs, their entire bodies moved autonomously, as if they were being controlled by something.

They were.

Both of the turrets span their aim off of the Conduits, and in to the center of the D.U.P convoy. The officer heard the turrets spin and shouted, "What are you doing!? Keep your aim on them-" The officer was cut off by Harry moving his index finger the slightest inch, causing both of the gunners to open fire on the Officer. They mowed him down in an instant.

"I can't control myself! I don't know what's happening!" One of the gunners said, before they both started firing on their own troops. The ground forces tried to fire back, but the attempt was in vain. The two gunmen mowed down their fellow soldiers against their own will.

Then they aimed at each other. They both began to shout things such as "I'm sorry, I can't stop this!" and "Oh god, what's happening!?" Before they both opened fire on one another, killing each other within seconds.

As soon as their bodies fell limp, so did Harry's. He fell face first on to the floor, and Fetch instantly moved to him and grabbed him, and she began to say his name, a sense of urgency and worry in her voice, "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

Alex got up and ran to Harry, dropping by his side. Alex put two fingers against Harry's throat, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive." Alex mumbled to Fetch.

"We have to get him inside. Something happened, and I don't know what it was, but it has done something to him. Something bad." Fetch said, worried for Harry's safety.


	11. Chapter 11

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll try to wrap this up for you all._

 _-Ono_

 **BANG BANG! BANG!**

That blue crystal shield wasn't going to last forever - and with three people behind it, it's taking on a lot of fire. That's all that Harry could really realize upon his awakening - tired eyes peeling open to see nothing but the tall buildings surrounding them, and the blue of the sky - oh, and the sounds of various automatic firearms unloading into a wall of aqua crystal.

"I can't keep them off us forever!", Fetch screamed out - leaning out of cover to send pink, spiralling lights - one after the other towards the approaching officers.

"I'm keeping the wall up!", shouted Alexander back - face contorted into an expression of effort. He's putting everything he's got in to making sure that that the three of them don't get pelted by the officer's bullets - body shrouded in aqua blue mist. Fetch? She's putting everything she has into this fight aswell - her body covered in pink, spiral after spiral of hot neon flinging towards the approaching D.U.P units.

That's when Harry realizes what's going on - and he gets a plan. He groans as he sits up, but neither Fetch or Alex hear him over the sound of the gunfire and powers filling the air. His head spirals around and he soon realizes they're up against a wall - surrounded by a wall made of crystal.

His plan just might work.

His own body quickly starts to cover itself with a thin layer of dust, powder and fog - grey and red fighting above his skin to make quite a spectacle. The colours lift up his entire body - head, arms, torso, legs - all shrouded in the sign of him charging up. He's getting ready for something big.

...but then? Then, Harry launches towards his two defenders - hands slamming down on to their wrists, suddenly. Abigail, and Alexander suddenly become aware of Harry's newly conscious state, but they don't get to soak it up for long. The trio suddenly go rigid in their positions - power surging through every vein as the area around them kicks up into an upside-down tornado of pink, red, white and blue. It'd have been quite pretty for the onlookers to see, if the onlookers weren't being tasked with killing what's inside.

The tornado bursts - and with it, comes a wave of pure power, knocking everyone down and onto their asses - except Alex and Fetch. No, they get launched away from their previous position - the crystal wall shatters, and in it's place is nothing but a mushroom cloud of smoke. Fetch and Alex hit a building each - brick crumbling as they slump to the floor - barely awake, and tired out of their minds.

The offers waste no time - after being kicked on to ground by the blast, they all scurry to their feet, aiming at the two separate Conduits.

 **Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

That sound doesn't belong to any of the D.U.P vehicles, and they soon realize that the sound is coming from the smoke cloud left in the wake of the blast. Out of it, slowly steps a figure- a humanoid figure, except twice the size of anyone they'd ever seen. The silhouette is edged with sharp barbs as it slowly moves in to sight, pushing the smoke aside.

 **Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

It's a man in a suit made of bone. The man cranes his head up towards the units - who have all pulled expressions of fear. This man, this thing, it towers above them all - and god knows what it's planning to do to them.

Then, one soldier fires his rifle at the figure in a panic - but the densely compacted material shatters the bullets as they hit it. The head cranes towards the shooter - a standard soldier, way in over his head. He realizes his mistake - drops his gun, and breaks into a sprint.

He doesn't make it far before his own bones are forced to betray him. They pop from his soles, first - locking him to the floor, before his own ribs pull him to the ground and lock him there. He's trapped, and he can't get out.

The suit of bone cranes it's head towards the aiming crowd.


End file.
